Hunter College of the City University of New York is a large, urban, diverse campus with over 50% minority students. The Hunter SCORE program supports research in 26 of the 49 research labs in the School of Arts and Sciences, which in 2002 published 145 peer-reviewed papers based on research of 35 post-docs, 145 PhD students, and 110 undergraduates. Funded since 2000, SCORE has achieved most of its measurable objectives including a 25% increase in publications, a 78% increase in post-docs, a 50% increase in undergraduate researchers, and an unanticipated 75% increase in doctoral students, including increased number and percentage of undergraduates and PhD students from under-represented minorities. In addition, we exceeded our objective of 4 new sources of major independent research funding: SCORE faculty garnered 7 new awards and 7 renewals so far, including NSF Career Awards to two junior faculty, one a former MARC student. These outcomes result from direct research support, support of research seminar programs, and institution of two major activities: meetings of small SCORE mentoring/interest groups called Scientific Research Interest Groups (SRIGs), and grantsmanship activities including workshops and internal and external critiquing and editing of proposals. In the next funding period we seek to extend these successes to additional Hunter research faculty. We ask support for17 full and 3 Pilot proposals, mostly from new faculty and Associate Professors. Six projects are new and three more are from faculty with three years or less of SCORE funding. The Hunter SCORE program will support research in these labs, as well as expanded grantsmanship training, seminar support, SRIG meetings, and facilitation of junior faculty travel to scientific meetings and to collaborators. Evaluation activities are based on internal data collection, annual assessments by an External Advisory Committee of distinguished scientists, and evaluation surveys. These activities will lead to achievement of the following objectives: 1. increase by one third the number of refereed publications by SCORE participants; 2. a further 50% increase in the number of post-docs in SCORE labs; 3. six new grants and six renewals among SCORE participants; 4. a 50% increase in the number of doctoral students in SCORE labs; and 5. with the support of the College and other programs, hiring of 4 new research active minority faculty.